Guerre
by Yetichan19
Summary: Les sentiments d'une kunoichi quant à la guerre à venir. \Oneshot, une sorte d'introduction à une probable-future fic de plusieurs chapitres/


**Guerre**

**_Alors, voici une nouvelle et mini fic. J'ai eu une soudaine envie de l'écrire et voilà ce que ça donne. Je vais vraisemblablement en faire une histoire à plusieurs chapitres, mais ce n'est pas pour bientôt, car j'ai bien trop de travail. En attendant, j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même! Bonne lecture._ ;]**

_**PS: Il n'y a que peu de spoilers (mais vraiment, seulement un ou deux éléments!) quant au manga et si je devais le situer, ça se passe au milieu du chapitre 515, mais il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir lu auparavant pour comprendre.**_

**_Enjoy!_  
**

**

* * *

**

Quand je suis rentrée chez moi et que j'ai vu mes parents, silencieusement installés au salon, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lorsque je me suis approchée d'eux et j'ai vu leur état de dévastation, je savais que c'était grave. Je m'installai devant eux sans mot dire et attendis. Ma mère avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains et était secouée par des sanglots. Mon père avait passé un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et essayait de la réconforter, mais je voyais bien le douler dans ses yeux. Mon regard se posa alors sur le parchemin posé sur la table. Il était rouge sang. Sans même l'ouvrir, je sus ce que c'était: un de ces fameux messages tant redoutés par les habitants depuis quelques semaines déjà; le document qui demandait à tous les ninjas aptes à se battre à s'engager. Nous étions en guerre. Sans jeter un autre regard à mes parents, je pris le parchemin et montai dans ma chambre. Assise sur mon lit, je descellai le parchemin, formai les signes nécessaires et en invoquai le contenu. Il y avait un nouveau bandeau frontal qui affichait fièrement le symbole des Forces Alliées – le nom de l'alliance formée par tous les Villages Cachés – , divers documents expliquant les «modalités» de la guerre, une fiche d'identité et enfin une lettre, rédigée par notre Hokage elle-même.

Je survolai la lettre, dans laquelle Tsunade-sama nous priait de nous préparer au plus vite au combat, nous souhaitait du courage, nous promettait une victoire et s'excusait de ne pas avoir pu empêcher cet évènement. Je pris alors la fiche d'information, où figurait mes données personnelles et le rôle que j'aurai pendant les combats. 3ème division, unité de combat «courte/moyenne portée». En temps normal, savoir que je pourrai faire directement face à l'ennemi au lieu de rester derrière pour soigner mes camarades m'aurait fait jubiler, mais dans l'état des choses je ne pouvais être heureuse. Nous étions en guerre. Nous devrons nous battre, nous devrons tuer de sang-froid et beaucoup d'entre nous mourront. Et si mes amis ou moi faisions partie des victimes? Je me sentais étrangement vide. C'était comme si le temps autour de moi s'était arrêté. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée immobile, assise sur le bord de mon lit, mais soudain, c'était comme si une petite alarme s'était allummée dans ma tête. J'étais un kunoichi et j'avais une tâche à accomplir. Nous étions des armes au service de notre village, notre devoir était de combatttre pour le protéger. Un ninja peut mourir à tout moment, nous le savions dès notre inscription à l'Académie. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Je sortis mon sac de voyage – qui n'avait plus vu le jour depuis notre dernier grand affrontement à Suna, contre Sasori et Deidara, depuis la mort de la vieille Chiyo – et y jetai des tenues de rechange, du matériel médical, de la nourriture, des boissons et mes documents. Je préparai aussi mes nouveaux habits de combat ainsi que la veste verte que recevaient tous les promus au rang de Chunin et je finis par poser mon nouveau bandeau frontal au-dessus du tout. J'étais prête pour la voyage du lendemain.

* * *

Je suis arrivée aux portes de Konoha à l'aube, comme l'avait demandé la Hokage dans sa lettre. Il y avait déjà un nombre incroyable de shinobi, chacun contrôlé à sa sortie. Morino Ibiki vérifiait les fiches de chacun, avait de leur donner une carte et des indications quant à l'endroit où il fallait aller. Toutes les dix minutes, un groupe de cinq shinobis quittait le village. Attendant mon tour, je repassai mentalement en revue mes affaires, vérifiant qu'il ne me manque rien. J'avais changé ma tenue rouge pour une plus adaptée à tout climat et moins facile à discerner. J'étais en noir comme tout les autres shinobis, avec ma veste verte par-dessus mon haut à manches longues.

-Que tu t'habilles comme les autres ou non, tu sortiras quand même du lot avec la couleur de tes cheveux!-dit un voix familière dans mon dos.

-Ino!

-Sakura. Radical changement de look, si tu permets.-répondit la blonde avec un vague sourire.-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir te battre en jupe?

-C'est un tablier, comme l'ancien, mais il est noir cette fois.

-Hum. Et toujours pas séparée des bottes à ce que je vois. C'est ta tactique pour les combats? Séduire l'ennemi et l'attaquer pendant qu'il est distrait par tes jambes?

Malgré ses remarques ironiques et à priori légères, je ne pus détecter de joie réelle dans ses yeux. Ino était aussi incertaine quant à cette guerre que moi. Elle portait le même pull à col roulé et manches longues que moi, le tout couvert par la veste verte, et un trois-quarts noir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que cette tenue nous vieillissait tous de quelques années... Je vis au loin le reste de notre groupe approcher, même tenues et même inquiétude au fond des yeux de chacun. Nous nous saluâmes, puis nous dirigeâmes silencieusement vers la sortie du village. Il n'y avait pas de conversations et même Lee semblait étrangement renfrogné. Je me demandai où Naruto pouvait bien être et ce qu'il faisait... S'il avait été là, peut-être aurait-il pu soulager un peu nos craintes avec son inébranlable confiance?

J'avais été assignée au groupe de Kakashi-sensei pour le voyage jusqu'à Kumogakure, aux côtés de Chôji, Hinata et Neji. Inutile de préciser que l'ambiance ne pouvait être plus pesante. Quelque part, j'enviais Ino qui voyageait avec Lee et Kiba. Ces deux-là avaient regagnés une part de leur joie de vivre et avaient commencé leur cirque habituel en quittant le village. Dans notre unité, Chôji semblait avoir la tête ailleurs, Hinata affichait un air sérieux fort inhabituel pour elle et Neji était tout simplement une pierre, comme à son habitude. Kakashi-sensei, quant à lui, ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'il ne voyageait pas seul. J'essayai de rester alerte et de faire attention aux alentours, mais mes pensées dérivaient sans cesse. «Que se passera-t-il?», «Nous en sortirons-nous indemnes?», telles étaient les questions qui bombardaient mon esprit depuis le début de notre voyage. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas l'arbre vers lequel je me dirigeai que trop tard. Sans pouvoir l'éviter, je fonçai droit dedans, concentrant mon chakra dans mon épaule au dernier instant et le réduisant en morceaux. J'atterris sur le sol et regardai autour de moi. Hinata me lança un regard inquiet, Chôji n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il était arrivé et Neji me regarda d'un air désapprobateur. Kakashi-sensei leur fit signe de continuer, restant un peu en arrière, à mes côtés. Lorsque les trois derniers partirent, je sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule et levai la tête vers lui. Il me sourit derrière son masque.

-Détends-toi un peu. Tu es trop inquiète et nous ne sommes même pas encore arrivés.-dit-il.-Tout se passera bien, nous sommes dans le même camp que les shinobis les plus puissants du monde et les Kage ont longtemps délibéré. Ils auront sûrement mis un très bon plan d'action au point. Et puis, nous avons aussi Naruto de notre côté. Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas du genre à perdre.

Je hochai légèrement la tête. Kakashi-sensei me sourit une dernière fois avant de suivre les trois autres. Bien que je sache que la majorité de ce qu'il ait dit était trop simpliste et seulement pour me remonter le moral, ses paroles m'avaient pourtant un peu calmée. Quoiqu'il arrive, je devais garder mon sang-froid et rester calme, sinon je m'exposai à des dangers inutiles. Avec ces pensée en tête, je me lançai à la suite de mon équipe en direction du plus grand et plus important combat de ma vie. La bataille la plus difficile et la plus redoutée par les combattants comme nous: la guerre.

* * *

**_Courte, hein? En soi, ce n'est jamais qu'une sorte de mini-introduction pour une possible-future histoire en plusieurs chapitres. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Ca vaut la peine de dévélopper? Personnellement, je trouve le sujet de la guerre dans Naruto très intéressant et j'aimerai bien écrire plus sur le sujet... Peut-être une autre fois._**

**_Merci d'avoir lu et les reviews sont, comme toujours, les bienvenus._**

**_Yeti-chan.  
_**


End file.
